


Future

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, F/F, Plans For The Future, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Bernie & Serena's futures finally catch up





	Future

She traced her steps, remembering her way instinctively _, through there, to the left and around the corner._ There it was. She’d passed it so many times all those years before but with no young children, she’d never needed to go in. Now she could see a very good reason to do so. The little girl looked so much like her mother. And Serena looked so happy playing with her. She loved seeing Serena happy. She quickened her pace and leaned over the railings.

‘Serena.’

Even with her back to her, Serena knew who it was. The voice she’d been longing to hear for three arid years. Gwen was messing around with her shoelaces and paid them no mind. She turned around slowly to see the mirage turn into reality. There she was. Glowing and radiant. Just as she had remembered her. She felt her heart swoop into the sky and let the joy overtake her. Signalling for Bernie, she ran to meet the other half of her heart. Bernie flew into her arms and held her tight. Serena whispered her name and it felt right.

‘I’m back.’

‘For how long?’

‘A year at St James’. After that, a few months out of the next year to help set up a trauma centre elsewhere. I have a feeling I’ll be doing that every so often.’

‘I’m glad. There’s no better person to do it.’

The ache in her heart had never left. But it had dulled over the years until it was just a brief stab followed by a moment of calm. Serena had never cast out that last bit of hope that one day, she’d see Bernie again. Update emails were never enough but she’d bided her time, thankful she got even that.

‘But for this year I’ll be here. And those months spent preparing before I do go and come back…I’ll be here.’

The way Serena’s eyes shone upon hearing that, made it all worthwhile.

‘I know of somewhere you can stay in those months.’

‘You do know how to show a girl a good time.’

Upon enquiry, Gwen learned that daddy’s auntie Bernie was here.

‘She’s come back.’

‘Back home?’ The little girl asked, looking up at the giant aunt.

Bernie nodded and Gwen ran off to the swings.

‘Push me!’ She commanded.

Bernie willingly complied. Serena sat on the bottom of the slide and watched them at play. Bernie glanced over at her and smiled. She could see the delight and grief in Serena’s eyes. But the magic they had once feared was no more, was still there. It was always there.

Bernie was back home.


End file.
